Pelican Test
by 1-1 Marines
Summary: AU where *spoilers* Noble Team survived Reach. Possibly prequel to a Hunger Games/Halo and RVB crossover. Rated for blunt honesty regarding some of 343's less logical decisions, among other things (I suppose).


**ME: Time for a little tech porn. The Pelican gunship has undergone a redesign in my mind, but rest assured it will still be awesome. I just took out the more idiotic elements.**

It was a good day, Lieutenant Alexander-B312 reflected, to be alive.

Noble Team had survived the Fall of Reach and everything else the Covenant had thrown at them. It was remarkable that, though only two members of the original roster were still alive (Commander Carter-A259 and Lieutenant Commander Catherine-B320, the latter better known as Kat), the squad had gotten through the grueling campaign intact.

If there was a UNSCDF unit of any size that had similar luck, Alex reflected, he couldn't name any.

But today was different. They were now on Mars (officially the Republic of Mars, but a colonial government and the colony itself were not mutually inclusive), humanity's second colony world. The rest of Noble was on different assignments; he and his twin sister, Lieutenant Charlie-B313 (she did NOT like being called by her actual name, Charlotte), were headed to Misriah Armory Aerospace's chief testing facility on the outskirts of New Manila, Katagalugan. They were to demonstrate the new prototype G79H-TC Pelican gunship while Waypoint news crews watched and citizens cheered.

 _Even the Chief got involved in PR stunts, and the Twos got publicized as heroes in general while we Threes were dying behind enemy lines. Granted, I really shouldn't complain; both Charlie and I survived, while plenty of Twos didn't. Of course, with our helmets on I doubt any civilian will be able to tell the difference between us and a Two, apart from height._

The local Colonial Militia soldier assigned to drive them via Warthog was chatty. Judging by his surname, the Private was likely of Filipino descent like most residents of the State of Katagalugan, while his accent indicated a local pedigree.

"I originally wanted to stay home and join the New Legaspi PD," the Corporal said, "but my cousin died fighting Covies. Figured being part of the Mars Militia would make more of a difference."

So he _was_ local, just not from New Manila. "Sorry for your loss, Corporal," Alex replied. "I know what it's like to lose people."

"But SPARTANs never die, sir. Right?"

The SPARTAN-III wanted to reply otherwise, but couldn't. "Affirmative, Corporal. We're just missing in action."

After driving through a final suburban neighborhood, the Warthog finally stopped just outside the main gate.

"Here's your destination, Lieutenants," said the Militaman. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Corporal," said Charlie. She hadn't spoke at all during the trip; ironic since she was more "social," but Alex didn't see any warning signs from his sibling and didn't question it.

"Stay safe, kid." Alex wasn't even twenty-five, but he had grown up quite early like his sister.

A pair of armed guards stood at the gate, members of MSF (Misriah Security Force). Misriah's private security force, they recruited from either the military or civilian law enforcement, in addition to hiring locals (though the former were preferred for their experience) throughout Earth and Her Colonies. They wore sealed helmets and a charcoal gray uniform.

After being allowed access, the two SPARTANs were escorted to a hangar containing a waiting Pelican gunship.

"Nice bird," Charlie stated. "Looks sleeker and more rounded, which'll improve aerodynamics. I hear it's got better hull armor too; Misriah Armory might be worth the taxcredits."

The twins laughed as they boarded. Remarkably enough, the cockpit resembled that of a Broadsword's.

Since Pelicans rested on wheels when not in flight, to move one around all you needed was a cart. It also made it possible to engage in V/STOL or CTOL rather than being restricted solely to VTOL, which decreased both range and payload.

 _Hell, our birds typically have tailhooks to help takeoff from a shorter runway like the F/A-18s of the old United States Navy and Marine Corps, plus the CF-18 variant used by the Canucks. We could launch off a "wet" Navy carrier that way._

"SPARTANs," the radio said, "you good to go?"

Mike had settled in the pilot seat, with Charlie acting as co-pilot (though either could fly a Pelican easily on their own). "Affirmative, TC."

"Stand by," the traffic controller said. "We're gonna wheel you out and you're gonna start off with a vertical-takeoff. No movement, just increase altitude then land as ordered. Following it up is a CTOL launch; after that, RTB for weapons and refueling."

This time, Charlie responded with a, "Roger that, TC."

The cart moved them along, where civilians were clapping and cheering.

"We must be a sight for sore eyes," she commented to Alex.

"Not the red carpet I was hoping for," he replied, "but yeah. Ladies first, so I get the CTOL launch."

Charlie snorted. "Enjoy yourself, but thank you for giving me the easy job."

It was true, Alex reflected, as his sister angled their ion thrusters for a vertical takeoff. Anyone could simply takeoff and land-well, not _everybody_ everybody, but it wasn't that hard.

"Stand by, SPARTANs."

"Standing by, TC."

"In t-minus ten," the countdown began, "nine, eight, seven, six, five, four three, two, one...Mark! Mark!"

The gunship lifted off the ground and gained altitude as its landing gear retracted. Alex monitored his controls if anything went wrong, but his sister was a smart woman and didn't need him to assist.

"Initiate landing."

"Initiating, TC," he replied as the Pelican began to descend.

"Get ready for another one, SPARTANs. Be advised: No ski-jump present, how copy?"

"Copy that."

It was more difficult than VTOL, but CTOL wasn't unachievable. Alex was calm as he accelerated along the runway to takeoff speed and manipulated the flight controls to make the aircraft pivot around the axis of the wheeled landing gear, increasing lift from the wings and effecting takeoff as a result.

"RTB, Spartans."

Alex smiled. Standard weaponry for the gunship was a pair of 70mm autcannons and a Spartan laser; originally, apparently some idiotic designer had wanted only one 70mm and a 90mm turret on top.

 _Thank God for logical engineers._

 **ME: Hopefully that was decent. Done with the help of Wikipedia and Halopedia.**


End file.
